


Take Their Place.

by yamibakura



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, Weapons, lotsa blood, no plot just gore, sorry im gross :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamibakura/pseuds/yamibakura
Summary: Ren always was witness to what Strade did to his unlucky victims who incited him at bars, he just hoped one day he wouldn't be there to take their place.





	Take Their Place.

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW I FINALLY WROTE SMTH SERIOUS....  
> back at it again w/ my creative titles  
> also this is very very very gorey and implies abuse pwease be careful if that triggers you !  
> i wanna get back into fanfics since uhh im horny. but like. im also lazy.

Strade had, putting it nicely, a particular hobby. He was a serial killer. Not only just that, he was happy while doing it. No one knew the way he enjoyed seeing the light leave someone’s eyes as their conscious leaves them more than his unwilling companion, Ren. He’s witness every mark, every murder, every cut, every touch Strade has placed on one of his many unwilling victims and even been the receiver of previous abuses. Ren was just thankful he had never had to be in the same place as one of those many many women in the wrong place at the wrong time. This feeling was only fleeting, however, when it all changed.

Strade had been drinking, which wasn’t uncommon for him on a stressful day. Ren feared him enough normally but when Strade drank he became more of a monster than a man to the defenseless fox. He could hear Strade’s heavy foots creak the old wooden stairs and it struck anxiety into his heart. Usually Strade used him as just a hole to fuck to take out pent up anger and sexual frustration when he got like this. Usually the worst harm that came from this was a few scratches, bruises, and occasionally knife wounds.

“Ren?” Strade called out as he got to the bottom of the stairs and stepped foot into the basement where so many people have lost their lives before. Ren came obediently to him, as a trained puppy would, tail in between his legs. Strade’s breath smelled of alcohol, much as Ren would have suspected.

“Lay down nice for me or I’ll have to make this harder for you.” Strade announced to him as he patted his lap. Ren knew how dangerous this man was and was scared to challenge that. He climbed over and positioned himself across Strade’s large thighs. He felt his body warmth radiate off of him and he could feel his slight erection press against his lower stomach. He couldn’t help get a little excited himself, if only he knew what was in store for him.

Strade was reaching for something behind him and Ren suspected nothing of it, until he felt the cold metal and the teeth of the hacksaw press against his leg, right above his knee.

“S-Strade?” Ren whimpered out quietly, his whole reality crashing around him. He could feel the blade break past his layer of skin and draw blood. He was tearing up at this point and kept whimpering. Strade was holding him down against his lap. Even when only using one hand, Strade could easily overpower Ren.

“Ohh you’re being so good for me, liebling.”

Despite the throbbing in his legs and his voice going hoarse from the whimpering, Strade’s praise still felt good. The blade had surpassed the thin layer of skin and began cutting into muscle. It was worse than a regular knife or blade due to the teeths, making an audible squelch sound as he felt his flesh tearing apart, much like meat being cut at a 

It was no use trying to suppress tears or hold back whimpers, he was full on screaming and sobbing now, much to his tormentors delight.

Strade had paused. Ren’s leg still throbbed and it hurt worse than anything he’s ever been through, making the times when Strade would lash out and cut him seem like child’s play. He wasn’t stopping, oh no, he had to get a new blade to cut through the bone, which introduced a new sensation of pain into the limb. The yelling continued up again. Strade would occasionally grunt or mumble praise in German under his breath.

Finally. The limb was completely severed off. Ren tried to move his leg but, to his dismay, it was gone. It was completely off, all that was left was a stub spewing blood all over Strade and the room. He didn’t seem to mind, occasionally licking it off his hands or off of his face.

“Heh. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Don’t I always, my dear fox? I’ll always take care of you. You need me.” Strade mumbled more to himself than to Ren. It didn’t matter who he was talking to anyway, Ren’s head was pulsing and he kept repeating to himself how it couldn’t be real and it was just a dream. His ears were ringing and he couldn’t comprehend any words or sounds around him. He was in his own head with all he felt the pain of his newly cut off leg. He was so caught up in his own head he hadn’t snapped back into reality until a brand new pain emerged. It burned. It burned worse than anything he had felt in his life. It was hot and against the already present pain it was entirely unbearable. Strade was...Strade was cauterizing the wound. As if the shock and excruciating torment of the previous trauma wasn’t enough, he just had to add onto it. Ren couldn’t stand it, he passed out from the pain.

When he awoken, he was chained to a pole on the dirty basement floor. He went to rub his eyes only to realize there was nothing there. He had no hands, no elbows, no arms. His arms and other leg were completely clean off and the wound was sealed up. He couldn’t help but weap out. His throat burned and his limbs radiated pain from being detached from his body not too long.

“You’re finally awake,” Strade spoke aloud, “I’ve been waiting. It might take awhile to get used to your new adjustments but I think you’ll learn to like them. You’ll have to walk around on all fours now just like a real fox. Heh.”

“No, no, no, no, no,nonononono…..” Ren thought out loud and trailed off into a pathetic sob. This isn’t real. It can’t be real. It shouldn’t be. He couldn’t tell what he felt more, anger, sadness, or fear. All three were present in his mind as well as utter shock and disbelief.

“Hmmmm. I guess you don’t like them. But it’s okay. I’ll take good care of my pet.” Strade told him in that cheeky grin he always wore. The infectious smile that to others felt so warm and genuine truly felt sickening and monstrous in this moment.

“You’ll be my obedient little fox. Forever and ever.” Strade broke out into a chuckle as everything for Ren went black and he passed out a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this. sucks. i havent written in forever and it's almost 3am hh  
> ;_______;
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i also have commissions open! [info here](https://shingujiz.tumblr.com/post/178830890761/fanfic-commissions-open=)


End file.
